


Coalescence: a love story told in multiple parts

by awkward_iguana



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: AU, M/M, Strong Language, x-files au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_iguana/pseuds/awkward_iguana
Summary: Nate wanted nothing more than to blame this entire mess on Ray - or even Brad. But that would be too easy and, ultimately, misdirected. The steps that had led him to this point in his life - halfway through falling head over heels in love with Mike Wynn - were entirely his own.“Halfway” was possibly an understatement.Maybe.Definitely.





	Coalescence: a love story told in multiple parts

**coalesce**

_[koh-uh-les]_

intransitive verb

**1.** to grow together

**2.** to unite for a common end : fuse 

    to unite for a common end : join forces

**3.** to arise from the combination of distinct elements

 

Part I: Obligatory Prelude 

Nate wanted nothing more than to blame this entire mess on Ray - or even Brad. But that would be too easy and, ultimately, misdirected. The steps that had led him to this point in his life - halfway through falling head over heels in love with Mike Wynn - were entirely his own.

“Halfway” was possibly an understatement.

Maybe.

Definitely.

 

Part II: Best Laid Plans

Nate’s fascination with the FBI started early. At eight years old, he’d trick-or-treated around his neighborhood wearing his first communion suit and a pair of shades, proudly showing off a lovingly handcrafted FBI badge. He cut up one of his father’s old wallets to mimic the leather backing and cut his face out of a family photo to complete the look. His father hadn’t minded about the wallet, but boy had his mother been livid about the photo. Nate was grounded for a month, but had no regrets. For an evening, he’d been “Special Agent Nate Fick” and, from that moment, on he’d never wanted to be anything else. 

Equal parts goal-oriented and stubborn, Nate set himself on the path to his dream career. He applied himself in school, earning the grades and engaging in enough extra-curriculars to get into Dartmouth College. His parents had been thrilled, hoping their son might stray towards the safer world of academia. Nate ended up double majoring in Criminal Justice and Psychology, with a minor in Classics - more out of a love of the subject than any practical application. He then proceeded to dash his parents hopes by joining the FBI academy. 

It was there that he met Brad Colbert - a former recon marine with a sense of humor dryer than the Sahara Desert and a prickly exterior, both carefully crafted to conceal his soft hearted nature. They became friends quickly and Nate was proud to call him one to this day. Brad had his back all the way through the academy and shielded him from the negative effects his idealism - more than he realized at the time. In his time with the military, Brad had learned that one’s superiors didn’t always hold one’s best interests close to heart. This was something Nate learned the hard way.

Nate’s ideals and faith in the powers that be weren’t an issue until he was assigned to work with Craig  Schwetjie - nicknamed “Encino Man” by the other probationary agents working under him. Schwetjie was, in a word, incompetent. Nate spent the better part of a year covering for the man and keeping his mouth shut, at Brad’s advice.  _ You won’t have to work with him forever, keep your head down until you’re re-assigned -  _ Brad had cautioned one night over drinks -  _ He might be the first incompetent asshole you’ve worked for, but I swear to you, he won’t be the last. It’s something you need to learn how to deal with. _

Unfortunately for his career, this was something he refused to learn how to do. Shortly after Nate achieved the rank of Special Agent, Schwetjie’s gross incompetence nearly cost another agent her life. Schwetjie asked Nate to lie on his report and cover up what had occurred. Instead, he chose report him to his superiors, believing the other agent would face consequences for his actions. Nate failed to take into account that Schwetjie’s father was a close, personal friend of the assistant director of the FBI. Both men were re-assigned to different teams. Schwetjie’s re-assignment was essentially a promotion and Nate’s was, to put it plainly, a career ender. 

Nate couldn’t be fired for reporting Schwetjie, but he could be placed on a detail with no hope of career advancement. Special Agent “Spooky” Ray Person was in need of a partner to keep him in line - something Nate found to be entirely futile early on in his partnership with Ray. Schwetjie and those that supported him had hoped that Nate would become discouraged working on the X-Files and eventually leave the FBI. They failed to take his stubbornness into account. If chasing after UFO’s, investigating satanic cult activity, and unspooling government conspiracies was his job now, Nate was damn sure going to do it well. 

 

Part III: Little  ~~ Green ~~ Grey Men

“Well, why didn’t he just ask me directly then?” Ray groused, sinking lower into the passenger seat and propping his feet up on the dashboard. 

Nate restrained the urge to comment on his partner’s positioning - it was a rental car after all and, with the mood Ray was in, it would surely lead to a rant of some sort - and decided to lean in the direction of platitudes, “Brad’s been my friend since the academy. It makes sense that he’d be more comfortable asking me for help with his case.”

Nate kept Brad’s crush - the real reason he’d taken to avoiding Ray - to himself. His dear friend, who was emotionally constipated on the best of days, had absolutely no idea how to deal with his newfound feelings.  _ Why do I like him so much _ ? Brad had blurted out during a drinking session in his cramped apartment last week - the man valued his dignity too much to get truly wasted in a bar or other public space -  _ It makes no fucking sense, Nate. He’s so weird and … weird … and kind of hot? Why the fuck do I want to fuck Ray Person? _ Holding back laughter, Nate had patted his friend’s back and poured him another drink. The truth was, he didn’t have any advice to offer. At the present, his love life could only be described as non-existent and his previous relationships hadn’t been all that serious. 

“He didn’t mention anything about me being … spooky?” Ray put the nickname in air quotes and raised his eyebrows in a manner that was meant to be humorous, but Nate picked up on the uncharacteristic vulnerability behind the question. Ray alternated between being obnoxiously proud of the nickname and irreparably hurt by it. It wasn’t difficult for his partner to figure out which way he was leaning today. 

“No, Ray, he didn’t,” Nate reassured, “Brad might see some of your theories as a bit … outlandish, but he values your ability to look at a scene from a different angle. From the sound of things, he and his new partner are pretty stuck on this one and that’s exactly what they need.”

Ray nodded, seeming to accept Nate’s words - at least enough to move his vulnerable side back to it’s usual place, hidden behind an oddball sense of humor and a shit-eating grin - and then proceeded to adopt a whiny imitation of a child’s voice, “Are we there yet?

Nate let out a long suffering sigh, fighting back a smile in reaction to the other man’s antics, “We’ll be at the scene in 5 minutes, Ray.” 

Ray stuck out his lip in an exaggerated pout in response and Nate couldn’t help but let out a short peel of laughter.

***

George Usher, an accountant working in a high security building, had been brutally murdered in his office the night before. He bled out after his killer tore his liver out of his abdomen with his bare hands. Usher was the third victim in a series of identical murders. The most troubling aspect of the murders - aside from the obvious - was the fact that each victim was found in a place where they should have been safe. The door and window of Usher’s small office were locked from the inside. The security camera positioned outside of his office showed that the accountant was the last person to enter his office and that no one had entered beforehand. There was no way for the killer to have entered the office without detection. Yet, somehow he had. Brad, Nate, and Ray stood in the small office trying to figure out just how. 

“So, Ray, what do you think? Does this look like the work of little green men?” Brad broke the silence. Most would assume that he was attempting to bait Ray. Nate thought that his friend might actually be trying to flirt. It was a poor attempt, but he was pretty sure that’s what it was.

“Grey.” Ray responded, continuing to poke around the office.

“Grey?” 

“Grey. You said green men. A Reticulan's skin tone is actually grey. They're notorious for their extraction of terrestrial human livers. Due to iron depletion in the Reticulan galaxy,” Ray expanded on his response, while taking an interest in a small air vent.

“You can’t be serious.” Brad looked to Nate, silently asking,  _ is he serious? _

Ray turned around and smiled, “Do you have any idea what liver and onions go for on Reticula?”

Before Nate had a chance to consider whether or not Ray was flirting back with Brad - just as poorly - Brad’s new partner entered the small office. Brad had mentioned his new partner briefly. He was still a bit stung by Kocher’s reassignment - Kocher had blown the whistle on Dave McGraw, another well connected individual within the FBI, and suffered the consequences - but he seemed okay with having Mike Wynn as his new partner. The two had been in the same platoon for a short time. He trusted him to have his back - something Brad valued above all else.

What Brad had failed to mention just how attractive his new partner was. Nate silently thanked God that Mike shook his hand before his palms had the chance to get sweaty. Then the man introduced himself, revealing a southern accent.  _ Do I have a thing for southern accents?  _ Nate wondered, somewhat frantically.  _ I totally have a thing for southern accents. Fuck. _ Nate’s life was officially ruined.

Ray grabbed everyone’s attention before Nate had a chance to make a fool of himself. His partner pointed to a bizarrely elongated finger print on corner of the 6x18 inch air vent located just below where there wall met the ceiling. It appeared this case might just be an X-File after all. Which meant he and Ray would be sticking around. Which meant spending time with Brad’s new partner. Which meant Nate was completely, and utterly, screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this chapter are inspired by season 1 epsiode 3 of the X-files - aka the episode that gave me nightmares for a solid week after watching it as a child.
> 
> Coalesce definition source: https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/coalesce 
> 
> Link to prompt/tumblr: https://sempr-gumby.tumblr.com/post/166029128103/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short


End file.
